User blog:Sanguinoraptor/Chapter Eighteen: A Happening
It was almost the end of the term, and Max and Zoe had to get back to focus on their upcoming graduation test. Rex and Al helped, but Al himself also need some time to study -- he's also about to have an exam. They were doing great, and Max started feeling the optimism that usually strike him anytime he did something. And then, a train of beeps. Their Ultimate Holders are beeping wildly. "Not now!" protested Zoe, but still, the four left Max's and ran to the Lab. "Where now?" asked Max as they entered the Lab. Strangely, Reese wasn't there. "Where's Reese?" asked Al. "Um, buying goods I guess," said Zoe. "We're running out of supplies." The Team looked at the monitor. It was Africa. But the continent looked a bit different. "Prehistoric Africa," concluded Rex. The four then ran to the Transporter, but before they Transport, Reese entered the Lab -- with many groceries, but the strangest of all -- what on Earth was she wearing? Is that a gown? She even managed a little hairdo! The four's jaws were hanging open, but before they could spit out a word, they were Transported into the Prehistoric Africa. ****** "What on Earth is Reese doing?" Zoe looked a bit frantic about Reese being more girly than ever. What could have changed her? "It's the end of the term, remember? Maybe she was about to go to a prom or something," said Al. "Now let's just focus on our hunt, shall we?" Max noticed Al brought something along. "Al," he called, "is that the Time Capsule?" Al gave him a huge grin. "You ''stole ''it?" asked Rex. "Nuh," said Al. "I think I've figured this one out. It might come in handy sometime." However, it then came: an angry Afrovenator. Al peeked on his Ultimate Holder and figured out that this place doesn't contain much of the mineral -- but is still the richest around. "Action time," said Max. "Dino Slash!" He summoned Red the Achelousaurus. Zoe summoned Sloth the Megatherium and Lily the Liliensternus. Rex summoned Vee. Al took a Card from his pocket and summoned a Velociraptor. Al seemed sad somewhat when he did that. "Is that Atlanta?" asked Zoe as she remembered Al's story about Hime being kidnapped. Al nod. "Atlanta, Death Sickles!" Al gave Atlanta a Move that belonged to Claws -- which seemed to gave her a little discomfort -- but she still made the Move. A a small twister lifted the confused Afrovenator, and Atlanta jumped and ran through it. Two bright slashes mark forming an 'X' emerged, and the Afrovenator is left wounded. But even with that scar the Afrovenator managed to stand up again and continue his struggle. He ran and suddenly went gone. "Where is he?" asked Rex, but Vee suddenly roared and -- just as the others turned to her -- the Afrovenator scratched her. "Vee!" yelled Max. "Red, get ready! D-Fender activate!" Max set the D-Fender chip on the Ultimate Holder's gap and activated Red an armor. "D-Fender ready." "Breaking Point!" shouted Max as he slashed a Super Move. Max just chose the right Card -- this way Red can damage the Afrovenator without it can dodging. But the Afrovenator struck first and the Move is cancelled. But next on the path isn't any other Dinosaur -- it's Zoe. "No!" Max and Rex shouted by the same time, but Max jolted into action first. He ran -- although he knew he wouldn't outrace the Afrovenator -- and pushed Zoe away from the Dinosaur's path just in time. But, in turn, he himself is damaged. Looks like the Dinosaurs now noticed the power source of their opponents. "Urgh," Max grunted. He was scratched deeply in the left arm. This mad it no way for him to use Ultimate Holder. This means Red would have to survive on his own. "Max, you okay?" asked Rex. "Vee, Ninja Attack!" Vee used the Move that once defeated her father. But she cannot find the Afrovenator. However, when the Dinosaur passed on, he chased it and did the Move. Vee's illusions are chasing on an infinite race after the Afrovenator, but Afrovenator used his Visibly Lost again and he went practically out of sight. Vee stopped. She searched around, but before she knew it, the Afrovenator lifted her and threw her away. Al, desperate, opened the Time Capsule. What he expected was there: a Card.... *continued soon* Category:Blog posts